Fallen Stars On Barren Lands
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Geralt of Rivia finds himself braving a strange new world with the help of a person who is just as strange and mysterious as the lands he finds himself in (Geralt in the modern world.) AU, OOC, OCs. It's a Witcher Fic, Bby. I joined on the train! Posted on AO3 as well. (Geralt of Rivia/OC)
1. Chapter 1

'_Promise me, Geralt, that you'll never take this off, that you'll never forget who you are are or where you came from...'_

_Geralt of Rivia finds himself dealing with the strings of fate as he's tossed from his world and into another world, relying on the help of a person who is just as mysterious as the new world he must brave._

* * *

Yeah, this is waaaaay out of my comfort zone, just uh, bear with me, please. I hope you enjoy it! AUs and OOCs abound in this beauty, you've been warned!

Yes, I'm a video game junkie and I love the Witcher, the Netflix show had some part in this but it mostly the books and games. I've jumped on the Witcher Train and have no shame.

Disclaimer: Not mine, the idea is mine, and the OCs but other than that, I own nothing, I wish I did.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Wild Magic_

* * *

Heidi let out a snort and sat up in her bed suddenly, gripping the sheets and looking out the tall windows. She blinked her sleep covered eyes and watched as tree branches whipped around in the high winds and lighting filled the sky. Thunder followed behind it quickly, rattling the windows and shaking the house. This was a bad storm, a really bad storm, it almost didn't feel normal. She looked over to her phone and pulled up the weather forecast, it was supposed to be a light drizzle, not a storm.

Heidi got out of bed and made her way to the window to really look out of it. She looked up to the sky and with each flash of lightning, she could see the clouds, purple-black swirling in the air. She rubbed her arms slowly and squinted her eyes to look at the storm and jumped as something lit the sky and flew down into the woods by her house. She gasped as she felt the ground rumble beneath her feet and turned to where the light landed. Even in the storm it shone brightly, in the woods.

In the woods…the woods where...

"No…no…no," Heidi said, turning on a side lamp and making her way out her bedroom and down the long hallway, to the stairs, which she went down, two at a time. She ran to the kitchen, pulled out a drawer and took out a flashlight. She grabbed and slipped on her raincoat,rushed over to the kitchen side door and opened it, heading out into the storm. She turned the flashlight on and quickly made her way past the garden, past the stable and into the woods. The wind whipped around her face and despite her raincoat, she was instantly soaked. She followed the path that emerged in the woods and soon found herself heading to the light. She had arrived at the crash site of the bright, fallen object when the light faded and the storm began to wan. She wiped at her face free of water and shined the light in the shallow crater. She couldn't see from where she stood and so she made the choice to creep closer to the crater and peer down into it, shining the light.

It looked like nothing but a space rock, could have been a space rock, if it wasn't for the fact that it wasn't shaped like one. In fact, it looked like a creature had gotten hit by whatever fell from the sky. With that thought in mind, Heidi climbed over the rim of the crater and slid down into it. She loomed over the thing in the crater and touched it with her flashlight, stopping short as the flashlight pressed into something soft, flesh, it was a creature!

Heidi put the flashlight into her pocket and then, rested her hands on the creature and pushed to turn it around. She pulled out her flashlight and shined it on the creature and yelped, scuttling back, her eyes big.

"What makes you scream?" Heidi turned her head and looked out the crater at the figure that stood before the crater as well, "S'not good weather to be out here, ya know."

"I know," Heidi said, turning back to the creature in the crater, "Glad I did, can you help me, I think this…man, yes, this is a man, he needs help."

Heidi shined the light in the crater to look at the man that lay in the middle of it. How in the world did he get into these woods and get hit by that light?

The figure and Heidi managed to get the man out of the crater and half carry and half drag him to the kitchen porch of the house. They set him down on a wicker chair and Heidi said, "Thanks, I will take from here," she turned to the figure.

"He's uh…packing heat? Sort of?" The figure said, motioning to a set of swords, "If you need me, call out for me and I will be here quickly."

"Thanks, take care!" Heidi said as the figure slipped away into the night, "Well now, you are packing heat….sort of," She cracked her neck and looked down at the man, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Hours later, the man lay in a bed, in a guest bedroom, with a blanket around his waist and bandages wrapped around his body. He had several wounds on his body, some looked infected and fresh. On top of the wounds, he was covered in scars. Heidi looked down at him and tilted her head, she had thought him an old man because of his white hair but that was not the case, he wasn't old but he wasn't young, his hair had been rough and lank but shampoo, conditioner and special blend she created herself made nice and silky once more. He wasn't a weak looking man, he was stacked, well built and could possibly snap Heidi in two, if he wanted to. She hoped he didn't want to snap her in half, when he woke.

Heidi turned on the infuser, letting the soft scent of herbs and flowers fill the guestroom, it will help him sleep a little longer, before turning on a small lamp and walking out the room, turning off the big light and making her way to her room. She took a quick shower, changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. With all this excitement, Heidi had no problem going back to sleep.

* * *

"Thank you again, Geralt," The Witcher turned to the person he rode beside, his wind whipping in the freezing air, "You did not have to go with me, but you did, for that I am grateful."

"It's nothing," Geralt of Rivia said, turning away from the person, his yellow cat-like eyes looking around the mountainous path, "I'm sure you would have done the same for me, if I needed help that required the aid of a sorceress."

The person beside Geralt laughed, tucking a stray of black hair back underneath a fur lined hood, "But of course, Geralt, you only need ask me and I would help you. Though, as long as it's not domestic chores, then you are your own."

"I know you, Yennefer, you wouldn't lift a finger to sweep," Geralt smiled at the woman and then turned back to the path, "Where are we going, though, we've been traveling for weeks, south, and into the uncharted mountains, what has you willing to leave the comfort of your home in the middle of winter to do something that crazy?"

"I was in the middle of cleaning out my rooms when I found an interesting tome," Purple eyes looked over to Geralt and then to the mountains, "A tome that had me search to see if it was true and when I found proof that it was in fact true, I had to go look for it."

"Look for what, exactly?" Geralt looked at the woman who sighed and tightened her cloak around her shoulders.

"I can't really say, Geralt, even Sorceresses have to keep magical secrets within the realm of magic," Yennefer of Vengerberg said, as the path grew rockier, "But, I feel we are on the right track, I can sense it, can you feel it, Geralt, the ancient magic in these mountains?"

"If we go any further, we might hit the end of the world," Geralt said, but he could sense the magic in the air, magic that has been undisturbed for ages, his medallion vibrated against his chest in an almost pleasant hum, "We might fall off."

"Oh hush, Grealt," Yennefer rolled her eyes but smiled to the man, "Let us go, we're almost there, I can sense it."

Geralt said nothing but urged the horses on. When Yennefer came to him, in Kaer Mohen, asking for his help, he didn't have many objections. Though their love had faded, they remained good friends, helping one another when the need came up. He thought it strange that Yennefer had insisted that they leave now, in the dead of winter to south, into mountains that were uncharted, to chase whatever it was she was looking for. They had been in the road for weeks now, traveling fast and hard, barely stopping. Geralt had noticed a determined look in Yennefer's eyes, one that Geralt knew well. Whatever it is that they were searching for, Yennefer would not stop until she got it, like a dog with it's bone.

She was stubborn like that, sometimes it was a nightmare.

"Here…" she pointed to a extremely narrow path that led through the mountains, "Through there, I'm sure of it, Geralt," Yennefer got off the horse and looked at the man, "Let's go."

Geralt got off the horses they had rented, grabbed his pack and followed behind Yennefer, who led him deeper into the mountain, on foot. They walked for hours, slipping on ice, fighting the wind and cold until finally Yennefer stopped them at a set of stairs that had been hewed into the side of the mountains, leading up into an entrance. She smiled to Geralt and then began to climb them, making Geralt snort.

"Not going to teleport up them?" Yennfer shook her head, as they climbed.

"Too dangerous, this ancient magic is volatile, wild, if you wish to call it," Yennefer said, opening her mouth as if to taste the air, "If I were to use magic here, who knows what would happen. Nothing good, I suppose."

"There's a but in there," Geralt said to Yennefer as they climbed higher.

"There is, I've never felt magic like this before, so out of control, unless something happened," Yennefer said, once they made it to the entrance they had seen down below, "When spells go wrong, or powerful spells explode they release the magic used, if that is the case, whatever happened here was major event, if the magic still lingers in the mountains."

"So, are we trying to find a powerful, ancient mage or sorceress? This doesn't sound safe, Yennefer," Geralt watched as the witch took out a tome, and opened its pages, "We shouldn't be risking our lives for something like that."

The book in her hands was old and radiated with arcane magic. It was written in a language that Geralt had never seen, it wasn't elven, it was-

"This is ancient common tongue, a strange mix of elven, common tongue and I think the tongue of the first humans, when they arrived here, when the spheres merged. I think, magical history was not my forte, Triss would be able to tell you more," Yennefer said looking up from the tomb and over to the entrance, "Older than you and I for sure, possibly older than the kingdoms as well, possibly over a 1000 years old. Yes, yes, this is the place, look at this picture, Geralt, it's the same as the door to the entrance."

Geralt looked at the picture and then to the door. It was the same, whoever wrote this book, had been here, had stood in the very place they stood and quite possibly sealed the entrance up, "How do we get in, if you can't use magic without leveling out the whole mountain?"

"I'm figuring it out," Yennefer said as she looked through the book, trying to understand the words, "Such a strange language…"

Geralt walked over to the stone slab of a door and ran his hands over the symbols that he could reach. The door hummed with magic, magic that seemed to wrap around his hand, trying to lure him in. Dangerous magic did that, magic that could kill but still. He took off his glove and ran his bare hands over it, stopping when he felt something sharp run against his palm, slicing it wide open. He pulled his hand back, looking down at the wound and to the door that had nothing sharp against it. He watched as the blood, his blood trickled down the door and then melt into it. The door rumbled and groaned as it opened, letting out a blast of stale air.

"Blood, it required blood to open?" Yennefer said, looking at the opened entrance now, "This almost borders on necromancy," but she looked at Geralt's hand and healed his wound, with a small potion, "Anyone's blood it seems."

Yennefer smiled at Geralt and said, "One hurtle gone, let us see what lays in this mountain secret."

The entrance of the door led them into an elven hallway, which led them into a huge elven city that seemed to be perfectly preserved in the mountains. Geralt looked around, in wonder and said, "How does this place look so…untouched?"

"The magic, it must be keeping this place together," Yennefer said as they made their way through the ancient city, "A city built in the mountains, aren't most of the elves hiding in the mountains, how did they not know of this place?"

"If it's as old as that book, or older, they might have forgotten this place was even here, but it's too dangerous to come here, you saw the beasts we faced getting into these mountains, I think they left this place alone, for a reason." Geralt ducked under an arch and walked behind Yennefer

"Whatever could be the reason, besides beasts?" Yennefer muttered as she walked.

"I bet there are treasures here that people have forgotten," Geralt looked at a silver pitcher that rested on a ledge and touched it, pulling his hand back when the pitcher crumbled into dust, "Never mind, it must be really old, never seen things do that before, crumbling from one touch."

"Best not to touch things, I suppose," Yennerfer said as they walked into the heart of the city where the magic seemed to come down on them like waves, "Here…but, there is nothing here!"

The heart of the city seemed to be an empty chamber, devoid of anything but the magic here, Geralt could feel it, his medallion was going wild., it had him on edge, his teeth set at the feeling. He looked at Yennefer and asked, "Maybe it's in the walls."

"Maybe it needs to be activated," Yennefer turned to Geralt, a gleam in her eyes, "Blood is the key, Geralt."

Yennefer took out a dagger and pricked her finger, letting blood drip from it and onto the floor. Nothing happened. She frowned and opened the book, "Why does it not work, why does it not open a passage or something."

"Perhaps it was only the door and it's the end of the line for us," Geralt said, making Yennefer shake her head.

"No, no, something is not right!" Yennefer looked at the book and turned the pages, "Geralt, we are in the room, but the room is connected to something else, something we need to reach, if it's not blood then what is it?"

Geralt looked at the center of the floor in the chamber and tilted his head, making out a symbol. He walked over to it and crouched down, taking off his glove, once more and tracing it. The symbol seemed to be of a star, a falling star? What did it mean? He had no idea what this symbol was but he had seen it, in the elven city, marking pillars and archways and even the stone roads that led into this chamber, the problem was, it wasn't elven, more ancient than that, Geralt had a feeling that this place was something else.

"Yennefer," Geralt turned to the sorceress, "Perhaps we should-damn it, not again," Geralt cursed as he felt his finger be sliced open, "Much be some cloaked knife." He lifted his fingers up and rubbed them together, blood dripping from his fingertips, "Getting annoyed with this."

"Whatever you did, Geralt, it worked," Geralt turned his head to Yennefer's stunned voice and found her looking into an entryway that led deeper into the mountain, "I can feel it, the magic, it's in here."

Geralt got up, and followed Yennefer into the mountain, turning as the entryway closed behind him. Well, that wasn't good, not good at all. They couldn't turn back now, even if they wanted to. Geralt, though he wouldn't admit it, wanted to turn back, this didn't feel right.

They walked down a steep path, the air losing it's chill in here and replaced with heat. It had them both wondering where the heat was coming from until they found themselves in a cavern with a pool red hot molten rock, like what you see in a blacksmith's workshop. The air was too hot, the cavern was bright from the glow of melted rocks. They had to make their way through this area quickly because of threat of bringing the mountain down if they used magic.

"Never seen so much…molten rock," Geralt commented as they walked over a natural stone bridge, "We must be very deep now."

"Yes, but, the magic, it's here, we're close so close," Yennefer turned to him and smiled, "We'll be there soon!"

They walked through a cave full of glowing rocks, with the same symbol that Geralt saw in the city showing up. After hours of climbing down into the mountain they came to a set of stone doors, that had no spells on them, just a plain set of doors. Geralt walked in first, for fear of a trap and when he found none Yennefer followed behind him.

They found themselves in a small room, or hollow of sorts. Earthen clay jars filled pockets that in the walls, a stone slab sat on one end of the room and another stone slab, covered in petrified furs rested on the other side. There was a firepit in the middle of the room. Near the stone slab the symbol that appeared in the city, covered the wall.

"What is this place?" Geralt asked as the magic wrapped around him like a thick blanket, "So much magic."

"This-this was never mentioned in the books," Yennefer looked at the book, "It doesn't-It does not say, Geralt but if I have to guess, someone lived here, a very long time ago and with all this magic, I would guess a mage, or a sorceress, this could be the dwelling of one of the firsts, the first humans to use magic, simply…amazing."

Geralt walked over to the stone slab that wasn't covered in furs and looked down at it. Scorch marks covered it, going down to the floor as well. There was something else here, on the floor, covered by scorch marks as well. Geralt gently rubbed away the black soot and found himself looking at symbols, loads of them forming the same symbol on the wall, the strange circle symbol that looked like…stars, falling stars, maybe. Whatever happened here, in this area, it wasn't good, perhaps this was what caused the magic in the mountain range.

"Yennfer, I think I found something that'll interest you," Yennefer walked over to where Geralt crouched, handing him a clay figurine that was fat, busty and oddly shaped, "What is this."

"Perhaps a creature, or maybe an ancient god," Yennefer said as she looked at the symbols, "Yes, I can feel it, this is source of the power, but how do, tap into it, how can I use it."

"You want to use it?! Are you mad?" Geralt looked over to Yennefer, "Can you not feel it, this magic is dangerous, Yennefer, what if it kills you?"

"No, it won't, I'm strong enough, perhaps magic is needed to wake this magic," Yennger looked at the symbols and moved her hands in a pattern, "Yes, it's reacting." Her hands began to glow, "Yes, that it!"

"Yennefer! No! You said it yourself, outside magic might bring this place down!" Geralt tried to grab her but the cave room began to rumble and groan, dust falling down around, "Yennefer, stop!"

"No! I can make this work! I can make-" Yennefer started but stumbled back with a shriek as the symbols lit up the room and the magic in the air snapped and roared, as though it was alive. Geralt swore and pushed Yennfer out the way as the magic targeted her, hitting the walls that had the earthen jars instead of the sorceress. The jars shattered and the magic shrieked again, making the cave walls crack.

"Yennfer! Get out of here," The cave rumbled more, and giant rocks began to come down, the cave was falling down around them! "Teleport us out of here!"

"I can't leave here, not without the magic!" Yennefer said as cave shook and steam began to seep in the cracks.

"This magic is not worth our lives!"

"It is too, Geralt! I need it!" Yennefer shouted over the chaos that was unfolding around them.

"No it isn't!" Geralt grabbed Yennefer and pushed her out the cave, "We need to-" He stopped short as he felt the magic wrap tightly around him and jerk him back into the room, as if it were a person, "Yennefer!"

"Geralt!" Yennefer shouted but the ceiling of the cave tunnel came down, blocking the entrance of the cave, separating the two, "No!"

Geralt let out a grunt as a rock hit his head. If he were not half beast, that rock would have killed him, as it did, it caused a gash on his head to bleed heavily. Once the blood hit the symbols on the floor, the bright symbols flared red and the bright red light filled the cave, nearly blinding him, making him fall to his knees, still covered in magic. The magic shrieked and hissed, wrapping around him tighter, almost cutting off his airway. He heard the mountain come down around him and he looked up to see the ceiling and rocks, the size of houses fall down. His last thought was if Yennefer made it out alive, before the red light blinded him and he was met with darkness.

TBC...

* * *

To the trash heap I go!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, enjoy!

* * *

Fallen Stars On Barren Lands

Chapter 2

Brave New World

* * *

Geralt was warm, on something soft, like a cloud. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep, he was in so much pain, he felt as If he had just battled 30 monsters at once. He couldn't open his eyes, they were so let out a ragged groan and tried to move his body but he couldn't. He stopped groaning when his ears picked up the sound of bare feet against…wood and a cool hand on his forehead. He could heard a heartbeat and then someone whisper soothing words. There was the smell of flowers and herbs and then he knew no more, slipping back into a deep sleep.

He dreamt of the mountain, of Yennefer and of the strange symbol. They flashed through his mind quickly, too quickly for him to see. They kept flashing faster and faster and faster but then a woman's face, he couldn't tell what she looked like but a woman's face appeared in front of the images and said, in a low voice, 'Wake up, White Wolf…'

And he did. He shoot up in an instant, with a snarl, looking around wildly, his sluggish heartbeat as fast it could be and his senses on alert. Where was he?! He panted wildly as he looked. He was in a room, that was for sure, painted a bluish-greenish color. There was a dresser of light wood that matched two side tables, an armoire and a vanity that held a mirror. He wasn't cold and he wasn't chained up, that was a good start, for now.

Geralt rubbed his sore head, wincing as he felt bandages on it and looked down at the bed. The sheets were soft and fluffy and were the same color as the walls, with cloud soft pillows. He looked over to the windows, the large windows that were covered in lace curtains and found himself looking out into a sunlit area, there were trees, with their branches full of green leaves and flowers, swaying gently in the breeze.

Geralt looked back in the room and turned, his nose crinkling at the scent of flowers, they were making his fucking head stuffy and his eyes heavy, a sleeping potion, from the smell of it. He found the source of the scent, looking at a white object that was spitting mist in the air. What in the hell was that?! It was really white he had never seen anything so white before, except for sun bleached bones. Geralt held his hand up and sent a short blast of telekinesis using the sign of Aard at the offending item and watched as said item flew off the side table and onto the floor, clanging loudly. Geralt was going to get up and look at the fallen item, when a set of soft footsteps had him laying back on the bed quickly, as the door to the room he was in opened and someone stepped inside.

Geralt inhaled the scent of something sweet, like…vanilla, maybe and something else that was sweet and had earthy undertones. He heard the person walk over to the fallen object and say something in an odd language, A woman, whose voice was soft but held no accent. Geralt was wondering where he was now but went still as the woman walked over to him and leaned over his frame, resting her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

She said something, he didn't know what she said but then she felt her hand reach down to his torso. Thinking she was going to do something to him Geralt eyes snapped opened and he grabbed the woman's hand in an instant, tugging her down roughly on top of him and flipping so that she lay under him, his mouth twisted in a snarl meant to scare her. Geralt's snarl faded as he looked at the woman, his eyes taking in her form.

She was brown, like rich earth, with big amber eyes that looked up at him in shock. Her black, curly hair was fanned around her face and her breath came out in shudders, most likely from surprise because she thought that Geralt was still sleeping. The woman tried to move but Geralt narrowed his eyes and held on to her wrists. The woman said something but Geralt didn't understand. She tried to move again but Geralt gripped her even tighter, making her wince in pain. He shook his head to tell her she wasn't moving anywhere. The woman let out a sigh and then began to chant slowly, in a low voice.

"sdd….waaa…..le….let….let my tongue be your tongue…let your tongue be my tounge," The woman's chanting filled his ears until it stopped suddenly and the woman asked, "Can you understand me now?"

"Yes," Geralt said his grip on the woman's tight, "What did you do?"

"A spell so that you can understand me," the woman said softly, "From your eyes, I took the chance to think you've been exposed to magic before, now can you-"

"Witch, where am I?!" Geralt asked, looking down at the woman, who "Answer me!"

"I am!" The woman said, "You're in my home! I found you in the woods, injured, and now, from all this moving, some of your wounds might be open again! Unhand me and let me look!"

Geralt looked down at the woman, who looked back up at him and then released her. She squirmed out from underneath him and then made him lay back down and lift the blanket up, looking at the bandages on that covered him.

"No open wounds, some of them look fully healed too," The woman said covering Geralt up, "That leg, though it heals fast, won't heal fast enough, it was broken in several places. Might be bed ridden for a bit."

"I'll survive," Geralt said as the woman tucked him back into the bed, "Thank you, most people turn away a Witcher."

"A who?" The woman asked, making Geralt look at her, "What, sir, is a Witcher?"

"A man, paid to kill beasts," Geralt as the woman looked at him, tilting her head, "You haven't heard about Witchers? They're all over."

"That gash on your head tells me something hit you, must have been a rock, or boulder, must have rattled your brain" She shook her head, "There's no such things as Witchers here, Wiccans maybe but, they're religious people, were are you from, Witcher?"

"A place near Novigard, Kaer Morhen," Geralt said as the woman blinked, "Do you not know where Novigrad is, or how about Velen, they're both on The Continent?"

"No…I've never hears of these places," the woman sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Geralt, "My geography might not be the best but, I'll be real here, there is no place in this world called Velen, or Kaer Morhen, you're in a state, called Washington, though, we are on a continent, called North America" Geralt shook his head and said, "Never heard of Washington or North America"

"Where are you from, Witcher and what has happened to you?" The woman wondered, looking at Geralt.

"Geralt, my name is Geralt of Rivia," the woman looked at him, "What is your name, witch?"

"Heidi, Heidi of...just Heidi," the woman said, she stood, "It explains why I found you in those odd leathers and that sword, though, not being from here, how did you get here, no, don't answer that, I'm sorry, you've been asleep for four days, are you hungry? I can make you a meal?"

"A meal does sound good right now, if you're right about me being asleep for days, I could eat a whole deer," Geralt said, sitting up in the bed.

"Deer, it's not hunting season right now," Heidi tapped her chin, giving Geralt a look, "But, I think bacon, eggs, toast, oatmeal and juice will fill you up."

"Sounds like a good idea," Geralt said as Heidi turned and walked out the room, "Just, don't poison me."

"I'll have you know, I'm a capable cook," Heidi said as she walked out the room, "Relax, I'll be back in a a few."

Geralt sat back in the bed and looked out the window once more, if he wasn't near Valen, or on The Continent at all, where was he then?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Here you are," Heidi walked into the room, several moments later holding a tray laden with food, "You look like a lumber jack kind of man, so I made plenty for you."

Geralt sat up more as the scent of food hit his nose and his stomach rumbled. Whatever was on that tray smelled great and now that he could smell it, his hunger was gnawing at him. He let Heidi place the tray on his lap and he looked down at the spread, his eyes taking in everything. Buttered pieces of toast piled high, with butter dripping off the crusts on a small plate by a small saucer of jam or jelly waiting to be spread on the toast and a bowl full of porridge that had been drizzled with something brown that smelled sticky sweet. Another bowl held fruit, berries and other things had never seen but he did see grapes, so it must be good. A large plate had a small mountain of scrambled eggs nestled next to a pile of crispy fried bacon and sausages and golden friend potatoes with crispy skins. There were no drinks but then Heidi set a something metallic, like a pot on the table, along with a glass pitcher of orange juice, a glass cup and a mug. This looked like a feast for a king, not an injured Witcher but, he was hungry and she wasn't going to take it away.

"I don't know if you like coffee," she poured him a cup of very dark liquid and put it on the tray, "I sometimes drink it, but, not enough, my friends love it though."

"You didn't have to do this, this is a lot of food I'm taking from you," Geralt said, as Heidi poured him a glass of juice.

"No it's not, and don't worry, I can afford to feed you," Heidi said as she set a saucer of cream and sugar on the tray, "You can use the cream for your oatmeal or your coffee, also the sugar, unless you're diabetic then I should see if I still have some Splenda, don't know if I do…"

"I'm good," Geralt said, looking over to Heidi who, "This looks good enough to eat twice, thank you."

"You need your strength," Heidi said, "If you want to heal," she walked out the room, "I'll be back to check on you, yell if you need anything, I have to go clean the kitchen real fast."

Heidi left him to his own devices and Geralt turned back to his meal and began to eat. The meal was delicious. Geralt ate his way through the oatmeal, the sticky sweet syrup made it much better, the toast met a fast demise covered in the jam that was tart but sweet that complimented the butter perfectly. He turned to the fruit and ate that, finding it all delicious. He picked up the mug of black liquid and took a sip. Bitter, but packed a pungent punch that had him humming as he drank it, he could enjoy the bitter taste, it wasn't like a potion. He blew on the hot brew and then drank it in three gulps before reaching for the pot that held the rest of it and poured himself another cup. Fuffy eggs, scrambled to perfection were paired with bacon that had him groaning in bliss as he ate it. The sausage and potatoes were finished quickly as well. He polished off both the coffee and orange juice just as Heidi walked back in the room.

"I came to make sure you're alright," Heidi said, looking at the tray, "And you are most definitely okay, must have been starving."

"It was good, delicious, haven't eaten that well in a bit, if ever," Geralt said as Heidi took the tray and set it on the dresser, "And the coffee, was pretty good."

"You look like a coffee guy, most likely drank it black too," Heidi said as she put the other empty dishes on the tray, "You need anything else?"

"Now that you mention it, I do need the latrine," Geralt watched as Heidi clammed up, "I have to go downstairs, I know, I'll be fine."

"No…." Heidi said, looking at the man, "It's…" she looked at him and said, "Okay, let's go, here, let me help you out the bed."

Geralt leaned against Heidi, his leg throbbing in pain as she led him across the room and to a closed door that she opened to reveal-

"What in the hell is this?" Geralt asked, looking into the soft grey room, "The bathing room?"

"Yup, the bathroom," she led him over a seat, leaned over and lifted it up to reveal a bowl of water. She let him lean against him and she said, "Aim for the water, it's a big bowl, you should be fine."

"You want me to, in there?" Heidi nodded her head at Geralt's question, "Alright."

Geralt unlaced the underwear he still wore and relieved himself. Heidi had her head turned as he leaned against her and once he was finished. She pushed down a silver handle and water drained itself and clean water replaced it.

"Indoor plumbing," Heidi said as she helped Geralt back to the bed, "A marvel, showers and baths, hot water on demand," she tucked him in between the sheets, "Modern luxuries."

"Indeed," Geralt snorted as he leaned back on the pillows and sighed, "I feel much better."

"Get some sleep, you need to keep resting, I'll make a potion to help," Heidi said as she closed the curtains to shade the room, "If you need anything, Geralt, please yell for me."

Geralt nodded his head, "I will," he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. He heard Heidi pick up the tray and then walk over to him to pull the blanket up before leaving and closing the door behind her, softly.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Yes," Heidi said as she tapped her glass stirring rod against the cauldron, letting the potion simmer into a soft pink color, "He's awake and no, you can't come over!"

Heidi walked out her laboratory and closed the door, waving her hand so that the red door she walked out of faded away. She had her phone in one hand and was slowly, lazily making her way to the living room to sit and chat with her friends.

"Why can't we?" A voice whined over the phone, as Heidi sank into her arm chair, "We wanna see Prince Charming."

"Prince Charming?" Heidi repeated, her eyebrows rising, "I wouldn't call him a Prince, he's more of a warrior, he's built like a brick wall, covered in scars, looks like he's seen a fight or two, plus, swords, hello, and they don't look like fancy swords either, like, they're made for hacking bad guys into bits, more like…"

"Braveheart, before Mel Gibson went off the deep end," Someone chirped, making Heidi laugh out loud, "See, am I right?"

"Well, he is very nice looking," Heidi said as she played with a pillow, "But, no, he's not a freak show, you ladies will have to wait, no surprise visits either, I'll know, I always know."

"You're so weird like that, ugh, fine but once he's up and about, flexing muscles, all bets are off," Heidi laughed.

"He'll be able to handle you all by then, don't be surprised if he tosses you all out the door," she warned and laughed with her friends, "I have to go, I'm in the middle of something, I'll talk you all later."

She hung her phone up and tossed it on the coffee table before going into the kitchen to check on the soup she made for lunch. She then went down back to her laboratory, bottled up the potion and bought it up, placing it on the tray she would use to carry Geralt's lunch up to him. She leaned against the counter, looking out the window with a huff, "Wish it was warmer, isn't it April?!"

She put up the recipe book her mother made her, took out some items to make a hearty sandwich to pair with the soup and began working on making lunch. As she made the sandwich, she heard a soft meow and turned to see a pitch black cat sitting on the bar seat, looking at her expectantly. Heidi gave the cat a look and said, "I already fed you bacon this morning, Meow, you'll get no ham from me."

The cat let out a long 'meorrw,' and fluffed up, eyes getting bigger. She ignored the look the cat put on and went back to making the sandwich until finally she sighed, ripped a small piece of ham and gave it to the cat, who dove in quickly.

"Geralt of Rivia," Heidi hummed, as she spread mustard and dressing on the slice of bread, "You know, I don't think he stumbled into the woods and got struck by some kind of falling object, you should have seen the clothes he wore, period clothes, except for the leather pants, jeez, who let that man wear leather pants? That should be a crime, he'd have a lady passing out if he flexed in the right places."

"Meow."

"Yeah, anyways, back to Geralt, where did he come from and where is this "The Continent" he speaks of? Did mother speak to you about a Continent," Heidi asked the cat, earning a meow, "If she did, you're not about to spill her secrets, Meow, after all I give you, you snake kitty."

Heidi stuck her tongue out at the cat, cut the sandwich in half and placed it on a plate. She got out one of her bigger bowls and scooped a heart serving of soap into it and set both on the tray, putting up a repelling shield so that the cat couldn't steal food. She put the pink potion on there, as well a large glass of lemonade and a slice of pie. She placed a set of cutlery on the tray, picked it up and went upstairs, the cat trailing after her.

She opened the door to the bedroom slowly and found Geralt still sleeping. She moved some things off the side table and placed the tray on it. She was about to walk out the bedroom when she heard Geralt say, "Leather pants should be a crime?"

"You heard that?!" Heidi wailed as Geralt spoke, "Ugh, what do you have bionic ears?! It's not funny!"

"Why should leather pants be a crime? And why would a woman pass out if she me flex in them?" Geralt turned and sat up in the bed, making Heidi stumble out the room.

"Drink that potion, eat lunch and go back to sleep!" Heidi wailed once more, "I guess I'll have to make my calls in the damn barn!"

TBC...

* * *

To the trash heap, I go!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Fallen Stars On Barren Lands

Spirits and Ash

Chapter 3

* * *

"I-I killed him, Triss," Yennefer sat on the floor, her head in her hands, "He-he pushed me out that room and the rocks came down, I barely managed to escape before the mountain exploded."

Triss Merigold looked over to the sorceress on the floor and asked, in a soft voice, "Why-why were you and Geralt down in those mountains? That way is dangerous, no one has attempted to trek through them in hundreds of years!"

"I-found a book in my library," Yennefer looked up at Triss, her eyes red, "An ancient one, older than any of us, Triss."

"Do you still have the book," at Yennefer's head nod, Triss held her hand out, "Let me see it," when Yennefer hesitated, Triss looked at her and said, "Triss, Geralt might be dead, you were always awful at history, perhaps I can find some clues or insight into what happened."

Yennefer summoned the book and Triss took it from midair, looking at the cover and then the back. Triss sat down in a chair and said, "This book is old, extremely old, perhaps maybe from the year 300-500 BR perhaps, rudimentary language but, it's complex, extremely complex, I'll have to see if I can find a translator for ancient common."

Triss and Yennefer looked up from their conversation as the building shook. Triss looked outside the window and watched as ash, the same ash that started to fall a week ago and hadn't stop since, fell from the sky and said, "The ash in the sky, that was from you, right, in the mountains?"

"Yes, ancient magic filled the mountain area, I should have listened to Geralt, and not used the magic, but, nothing else would work!" Yennefer said, "Now he's dead, the ground shakes and the air is slowly filling with ash and blocking the sun."

"We will find a way to fix this," Triss said, looking at the sorceress, "And perhaps Geralt isn't dead, you didn't see-"

"The mountain collapsed in on itself, it shook and rumbled and molten rock spewed from it, if he wasn't killed in the collapse, the molten rocks surely would have done him in," Yennefer said before she sighed and sat, "I-why did I open that book?!"

"Because apparently it had something you want," Triss said, looking down at the ancient pages, "It's going to take some time but I should be able to crack this language, maybe, perhaps, and see what it is you went searching for. For all our sakes, Yennefer, it had better been worth all the trouble that is occurring here."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi closed her eyes and relaxed her body, her breath slowing down and her heartbeat as well until she stopped breathing and heart barely pulsed. She sat, cross legged in a circle of paint with symbols painted on her face, her hair whipping around her face thanks to an invisible breeze. She needed help but she didn't know where to start, perhaps it was best if she started with her mother, who even though had been dead for several years, was still reachable thanks to a spell and a potion.

"Blood of mother, running through my veins, listen to my call, help me in my time of need," she whispered, her eyes slowly opening in the dark room, "Blood of my mother, running through my veins, ties me to my kin, I call upon the spirit of my mother, listen to my plea, open the door between death and life, let me speak to my mother…."

Heidi let out a rough moan and her backed arched as she let the magic rush through her. She let out a pant and began to repeat the phrase, over and over again until she began to speak in a different language, one she didn't know but her bones and blood did. She kept repeating and repeating the same lines over and over until she arched her back, her eyes open, pupils blown. Her mouth opened and out came a voice a woman's voice that wasn't hers. It wheezed and groaned and her body twisted to and from as if there was someone else in it.

_"What does my child need of me?"_

"T-there is a man here, not of this world," Heidi's voice blended with the woman's voice that came out of her mouth, "His name is Geralt, Geralt of Rivia, I need to know, how do I get him back to his world, magic, it had to have been magic to bring him here, it should bring him-"

"_I cannot help you with this one, my child! I cannot go against the waves of fate,"_ the voice wheezed out, "_You cannot go against the waves of fate!"_

"He is not of this world! Fate has nothing to do with his being here!" Heidi tried again but then her head shook and her mother shouted, _"FATE WILL NOT BE TOYED WITH AGAIN, BEGONE, FOOLISH CHILD!"_

Heidi let out a scream as she was thrown out the pattern on the floor and into the wall. She got up on her hands and knees and gagged, panting hard, tears in her eyes. She felt her stomach roll and then she was throwing up the potion she drank to get into the trance. She banished away the sickness, shaking hard, it always took so much out of her to do that. She wiped at the paint on her face and got up on shaky feet, waving her hand to the mess so that it vanished in a wave of flames. Heidi limped out the small, bare room, closed and vanished the door with a spell and went into her bathroom where a hot bath waited for her. She got in it, clothes and all and closed her eyes, washing away the paint and ran a hand over her face. That had been a mistake, her mother, she had never been that forceful, when pushing Heidi from between the world of the living and death, which meant she knew, but she wouldn't tell.

"Damn her," Heidi said as her heart rate returned to normal, "Fate, what's this about fate, Fate doesn't bring a man from another world, another universe, another time and not…" she sighed and said, "Perhaps, fate does what fate wants to do."

Heidi finished washing and pulled the plug from the drain, making her way out the bathroom and over to her dresser, taking out a shirt and a pair of pants. She slipped both on and slowly walked over to the window and looked out of it. She could see Geralt, with his steel sword, swinging it around, trying to work out his muscles. She sighed and shook her head, making a mental note to get out the salve for muscle pains, because he will be sore tonight. She told him not to do too much and here he was swinging that deadly and heavy sword. It took another week, after he woke up for Geralt to be fully healed. He said he needed to get back into shape and fast, too much bed rest could put a heavy toll on the body but still.

Heidi walked from the window and made her way downstairs and outside, going over to Geralt, her hands on her hips, "Geralt, I told you, don't overdo it, you just got out of the bed, and I don't want you back in it, because you're over here, tearing muscles."

"I'll be fine," Geralt looked at Heidi, his eyes reflecting sunlight, much like a cat's eye would, "I'm a Witcher."

"And so? I'm a witch," Heidi took a step back as Geralt went back to swinging his sword, "What is so special about being a Witcher? You keep talking about it, but I'm out of the loop, please, enlighten me."

"A Witcher is a man who's genes are mutated and changed, we're given the genes of beasts" Geralt spoke as he swung, "We're stronger, live longer, are able to things normal people can't do."

Geralt stopped swinging his sword around and tucked it away to look at Heidi, "Like, for example, I can get out of bed, from being injured and find that swinging a sword isn't so hard on the body. It helps though, when you're fed good food and given excellent potions too."

"So…gene mutation," Heidi said, folding her arms, "Sounds horrifying, so this is the reason why your hair is white and your eyes are like a cat?"

"Yes, plus, I'm sterile," Geralt said earning a tsk from Heidi as she walked back to the house, "It's not like you're able to have a babe any time soon, Heidi, Sorceresses, witches, they can't have children either."

Heidi stopped and turned to Geralt, "What in the world are you talking about, Geralt, I'm capable of having children, my doctor says I'm fit as a fiddle and if I wanted to have five kids, I could, with little problems."

"Impossible, where I'm from-" Geralt stopped as Heidi's lips turned into a smile.

"That's right, that's your world, on The Continent," Heidi said, her hands behind her back, "We're in Washington State, Geralt, my world. Things are a little different here, don't worry, you'll figure it out soon."

Heidi turned and made her way back to the house saying, "Well, are you hungry? I'll make an early dinner, hope you like steak!"

She heard him mutter, "Damn strange world," it made her smile as she went into the house to start dinner but then she frowned, as she thought about her mother. She would have to tell him, after he ate something first.

Several minutes later, she heard the back door open and a curse to her right. She turned to look at Geralt who was looking at her TV. Heidi stopped scrubbing potatoes to watch the man walk over to the screen and touch it, almost startled. She wiped her hands on a tea towel and walked over to Geralt and asked, "Ever seen a television?"

"How is this happening?" Geralt looked at the screen and then to Heidi, "Moving pictures."

"Yup, technology," Heidi said as Geralt went back to looking at the TV screen, "Loads of moving pictures, the internet will blow your mind," she flicker her fingers at the screen so that it changed to something else, "_Star Trek: Voyager_, that should keep you sated while I finish dinner."

She directed him to the couch because the man was fascinated with the screen and if stayed too close to it, he would have to deal with sore eyes. She gave him a beer, which he took, looked down at it and then sipped it. He nodded his head in approval and went back to looking at the screen with wonder.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You continue to amaze me with things from this world," Geralt said as he finished his meal, another feast that would be fit for a lord from his world, "Television and refrigeration, so many strange things but so useful, if they were in my world, people wouldn't have to worry about most things."

"I'm sure," Heidi said as she ate her salad and then set her fork down, and looked at the man, it was time to have the talk, the reality talk, "Geralt, we have to talk."

Heidi leaned back in her chair and spread her hands on the table, saying in a low voice, "I don't know how to get you back to your world."

"I see," She watched the man lean forward and look at her, with those cat like eyes reflecting the light from the dining room, "Do you know any other sorceress that could help me get home?"

"….here's the thing, Geralt, there used to be two sorceresses/witches, whatever, however one died," Heidi grabbed her glass of wine and took a sip, "And now only one remains."

"The one that is still alive is you," Geralt asked making Heidi nod her head, "And the other that died…"

"Was my mother, who would have most likely been the one who could have gotten you home, or showed you the way home," Heidi sighed, as Geralt sat back in his seat, "But she died a long time ago, and some secrets died with her, I'm sorry."

Heidi got up picked up her empty plate and then Geralt's empty plate. She stopped when Geralt, grabbed her hand suddenly, looked up at her from his chair and asked, "And what am I suppose to do now, Heidi? Wait here until something happens, do I die here and forget the people I left behind?"

Heidi looked at the man said, in a soft voice, "I don't know, Geralt, what you should do, honestly, I spoke to my mother, or tried to," she set the plate down on the counter by the table, "To her spirit in the the world that lies between life and death and she, pushed me out, wouldn't help, something about fate," Heidi sat down in the chair close to Geralt and said, "This…world traveling is something new for me and anything I would say to you would be a lie and I'm not one for lying, Geralt. Now, maybe it's something that's not new to your world and if that's the case, you're going to have to wait for your world to make the first move."

Geralt released Heidi's hand and the woman stood and made to walk away but stopped suddenly and said, resting her hand on the Witcher's shoulder, "Though, if you are playing the waiting game, Geralt, it doesn't mean you have to wait in solitude, I'm sure Witchers are able to handle changes, am I right?"

Geralt watched as Heidi turned to him, her eyebrow raised and a smile on her face. She shrugged and said, "You seem like you can adapt here, after all, never met a man who became a Trekkie fan so fast."

"What in the hell Is a Trekkie fan?" Geralt asked as Heidi started on the dishes.

"You!" Heidi let the dishes wash themselves and made her way back to the table with dessert, "So, while you wait, I may be able to help you stay in shape and we might be able to look up some things about world hopping, what do you say Geralt," she stuck her hand out for the man to shake, "We can make compromises and you can learn how to be a modern man in a modern world."

"It's not like I have a choice," Geralt said, leaning over the table and shaking Heidi's hand, hard, "Teach me your ways, witch."

"First off, you shake someone's hand like that, you're going to break it," Heidi said, rubbing her wrist, glaring at the man, "Second, leather is nice, but denim is much better…" she eyed the pants he wore, with a raised eyebrow.

Geralt didn't like the way Heidi was looking at his pants but something else was nagging at his thoughts, "So, in this world, your mother was able to have you, just like that?" Heidi nodded her head, "But there are no other witches or sorceresses, except you, what happened to them?"

"Don't know," Heidi said, as she helped herself to some pie, "And I really don't care, it's always been just me, after my mother's death, unless I have a child who might be a witch or a wizard, look, don't worry about it, eat your pie and go back to watching Star Trek."

Geralt dropped the subject but he didn't forget about it.

TBC...

* * *

Too the trash heap I go!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, enjoy!

* * *

_Fallen Stars on Barren Lands_

_Chapter 4_

_Witcher In the City_

* * *

"Denim is so much flattering on a booty like that," Geralt ignore the chatter from the man behind him and looked over to Heidi, who sat on a chair in the presentation room of the clothing shop they were in, sipping tea and eating cake, "Leather is nice but the skin can't breath in it, and it's so last season."

"Soo last season," Heidi agreed as the man draped a linen shirt over Geralt's arm, "Linen, I thought that was a summer thing?"

"If you know what to pair it with, you can make it all season, Heidi," The man said, turning to Geralt as the Witcher tried to lower his arm, "Arms back up!" Geralt sighed and raised his arms once more, "Running around town dressed like pirate here to steal a maiden's heard, you'll give women and men heart attacks."

"Someone else said the same thing," Heidi choked on her tea, "You okay over there, Heidi?"

"Peachy," Heidi coughed into a napkin, glaring at Geralt, who merely shrugged a shoulder, "See, I told you, denim is better."

Geralt looked down at the pants he wore and flexed. The material looked rough but didn't feel rough like the trousers he typically wore. They felt rugged, tough, most likely could handle anything that he would do while wearing them. Geralt looked in the mirror and couldn't help but pose, he did look good in them. He hoped that Heidi and this Richard would be finished with him soon, they had been at it for hours, with Heidi and Richard eating sweets, giggling like maidens as they paraded Geralt around in outfits. Richard had swoon when Geralt walked out in a sleek, black suit and Heidi had laughed and said it was a keeper. Geralt just wanted it to be done and over with, he was starving.

"You like?" Heidi's voice had him looking up at the woman as she walked over to him, looking at him to and fro, "I think you do."

"Definitely easier to move around in than leather," Geralt said, looking at Heidi via the mirror, they look rough but they're not rough and…I do look good in them."

"Oh no, it's going right to your head!" Heidi groaned, looking over to Geralt, "We'll take seven pairs, in different colors, some plain t-shirts, a few button up shirts, maybe a suit, just in case, socks and shoes, you need sneakers and-"

"Sneakers?" Geralt asked, looking confused.

"Shoes for training in, some help your arches, give you support, others help with pressure, we need to get you some durable shoes too," Heidi said, turning to the man that was waiting on them, "Please, we'll take sneakers, I'm thinking…Nikes…boots, loafers, dress shoes, all of them black, please."

"Slacks and underwear?" The man asked Geralt but Heidi answered for him.

"Yes, and I think he would look good in boxer briefs," the man looked over to Geralt and then to Heidi, nodding his head at the declaration.

"Excellent choice, Heidi," The man said, before taking the measurements he got from Geralt and running off to fill the large order.

"Why are looking at me that way, Geralt?" Heidi asked, going back to her chair and sitting in it, "What's eating you up."

"This," Geralt said, as he sat beside her in the other chair, "Buying me clothes, and from the sounds of it, a lot of clothes, housing me, feeding me, there has to be something I can do, to pay you back."

"Don't say that," Heidi waved her hand in the air and poured Geralt a cup of coffee, "You're in need and I have the means to help you besides, I'm sure you'd be comfortable around a witch, who doesn't stare at your eyes than with maybe a human that'll put you in a side show, though, I doubt that would happen, people wear crazy contact lenses, we'll have to test out that theory later."

"Well, there has to be a way I can pay you back, Heidi," Geralt took the delicate cup from Heidi and took a sip, this coffee was slightly sweet with a rich vanilla taste, not dark roast, but it will do, "I can't be in your debt."

"There is no debt, Geralt," Heidi said, but then she sighed and said, "Alright, if you're so interested in paying me back, you can help out in the barn, I have chickens and goats, a few sheep, a testy llama and a few horses."

"Testy llama?" Geralt watched Heidi nod her head sipping her tea, "Do I want to know?"

"She can be a pain in the ass, when she wants to be," Heidi finished her tea and set the cup down, "But she's a very good guard dog, when the foxes and coyotes try to kill my other animals, she's first to chase them down, and if the horses are roaming, they'll join the fun."

"I see, so your animals run the farm," Geralt asked Heidi, who shrugged and then nodded her head.

"I feed them, clean out the barn, make sure the llama gets her daily bath, but, I'll admit it, I don't know much about animals!" Heidi said with a smile, "Plus, the rooster scares me and he's an old man too."

"I'm sure he does," Geralt said, taking the last of Heidi's cake and eating it, "You didn't save me any."

"I didn't know I was suppose to save you some," Heidi said as she mourned the loss of the chocolate cake, "You're looking weirdly at me again."

"You smell like this cake," Geralt said, "Sweet, I can smell vanilla, didn't know what the second thing I could smell on you was, chocolate."

"Must be from all the bad things I eat," Heidi said, tucking her chin in her hand as Geralt shook his head slightly, "Or from all the-I don't know, and I'm not trying to figure out either."

Geralt wanted to know why she carried that scent but he wasn't going to tell her that. He held out his cup and said, "More coffee, please."

"I've made an addict," Heidi said, with a sigh but poured another cup, just as the shop keeper arrived with several shopping bags, "Oh thank you, Richard, you're a doll to see me on short notice!"

"Anything for a friend," Richard said, handing the bags to Geralt before leading Heidi to the counter and till, "Let's see, here's the number," Richard handed Heidi a piece of paper.

Geralt watched as Heidi took out a pink wallet and a credit card, is what Heidi called it and handed it to Richard (she also said it was made of plastic too, some strange stuff that made things slick to the touch when covered with it.) Richard slid it through a tiny white square and handed it back to Heidi who tucked it back in her wallet. She leaned over and kissed Richard's cheek and turned to Geralt, "Let's go get some lunch, we can people watch and...just people watch, I guess."

"Oh, wait, Heidi, honey," Richard walked around the counter and gave Heidi a broom, "You're gonna need this, for him," he gave Geralt an appraising look, seeing as the man decided to wear jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket instead of what he wore when he came into the shop.

"Thanks…." Heidi looked at the broom and then sighed. She grabbed a bag and led Geralt out the small shop and over to a machine that Geralt was very much interested in; a car. He wouldn't' admit it to Heidi but she had scared him when she started it and made it move, he had gripped the arm rest tightly when she sped down the road doing crazy twists and turns. Once he had gotten use to the feeling of being in a moving car, though, he found it very enjoyable.

He was going to have to ask Heidi to teach him how to use it.

"So, your first trip in town, how are you liking it?" Heidi asked as she locked her car, grabbed Geralt's hand and walked him down the street, "Not too much, is it?"

"As long as your spell to hide my eyes keep up," Geralt said, looking around at the buildings, "It's not so bad, different from what I know but interesting. And no one is out here, trying to rob us from an alley."

"In this part of town, no, but go a few streets down and you might lose more than your wallet," Heidi said as she and Geralt walked down the sidewalk, "Is there anything that peaks your interest?"

"Yes, your car," Geralt said making Heidi groan, "I want to know how to use it."

"Oh gods, well, I'm a bad driving instructor, so, maybe, my friend's husband can teach you, he races professionally, he knows his way around a car, not me, when lights come on, I go find someone to fix it," Heidi said, "I'll call them tonight and-oh," Heidi stopped talking and looked at Geralt, "Well, if I do get my friend's husband to help you learn to drive, you're going to have meet my friends."

"You think I'm healed up enough to handle them?" Geralt asked, with a smirk, making Heidi hum and look at him, in a teasing manner.

"If you can toss a bale of hay, then we'll see," She led him into a nice diner and a person led them to a booth, "You're taking your…situation well," she sat down across from Geralt, tapping her fingers against the table, "If I were in your shoes, I'd be freaking out a little."

"It's like you said, I don't really have a choice," The Witcher said, looking around the strange room, "If you're the only witch here, in this world, I'll have to wait until people from my world can sort it out, if they can sort it out, and it's easier to adapt than it is to stick out like a sore thumb."

"See, with that attitude, you'll be fine, Geralt," Heidi said, just as a server came over, with a smile on her face, a smile aimed at Geralt.

"So, what can I get you two to drink?" The woman asked, leaning in close to Geralt, "We have plenty of things on the menu that I think you'll like, including some specials."

"I'll take a-ahem," Heidi had to cough to get the woman's attention, "I'll take a root beer, Geralt what do you want?"

"An ale," Geralt said, looking once at the woman and then to Heidi, "Any kind of ale please."

"Stout, please," Heidi said to the woman who nodded her head, still looking at Geralt, "Okay, uh…can you go get our drinks, please?"

"Huh, sure," Geralt watched Heidi glare at the woman's retreating back and then she turned her eyes to him.

"What?" He asked, confused, "Did I order it wrong?"

"No, I should have bought the broom with me, I'm gonna need it, Richard was right," Geralt frowned as Heidi gave him something big, covered in that strange plastic, "This is a menu-oh what am I saying, they have menus where you're from right?"

"In inns," Geralt opened the menu, "There's a lot to choose from," he looked at all the offered courses and hummed, "The triple stacked burger, sounds good," He looked over to Heidi, "I think I'll order that."

"Alright, Captain," Heidi said, just as the server came back with their drinks, "We're ready to order-" Geralt watched Heidi scowl at the server who seemed more interested in him than their food.

"Miss," Geralt motioned to Heidi, "She's ready to place our orders."

"Oh?" The woman turned to Heidi, "What do you want?" Geralt was surprised Heidi didn't burn her into ash on the spot.

"He wants the Triple stack, with cheddar, all the toppings, with a side order fries and another stout," Heidi said, looking at the woman with hard eyes, "And I'll have the single stack, plain, fried onions and an egg, with fries as well."

The server wrote down their order and then gave Geralt one last look and left. Geralt looked over to Heidi who, sighed and then sipped her drink, "At least it's not leather pants."

"Yeah, at least it's not leather pants," Heidi said with a shrug, "So, I do have a question, did you get looks like this all the time from where you're from?"

"No," Geralt said, leaning back in the booth, crossing his arms, "In fact, I'm used to getting kicked out of towns and inns, people are scared of us,, Witchers, that is, think we're monsters, abominations, and if we want attention, we have to pay for it."

"But, they need you to fight beasts?" Heidi asked, earning a nod, "And don't mind you spending your coin on them," another nod, "But, they don't want you in their towns…" another nod, "That's so messed up!"

"It's reality, Heidi, I've dealt with it nearly all my life," Geralt said, watching Heidi play with a napkin, "Besides when we go through the mutations and changes, Witchers emotions are stripped from them."

"Oh, so you don't feel sad that people force you out of society but when they need you, you're suddenly important?" Heidi asked, earning a smirk and a headshake

"No, it's so we don't show fear, would you go head to head with a griffin that could swipe your head off with one blow?" Geralt asked Heidi who shook her head, "Exactly, it's not for the people, it's to make us good beast slayers."

"So, no fear, no love, no…nothing?" Heidi asked, earning a nod, "Well, that's sad, sorry you can't feel sad."

"I've dealt with it for a long time, Heidi, though I have to admit, I could get use to people not scoffing the ground I walk on," Geralt quipped, just as the server returned with their lunches.

"That's a big burger," Heidi said, as she poured ketchup on her own small burger, "They had to stick a knife in it to keep it from falling, are you sure you can eat it all?"

"I'll eat my food and yours," Geralt said as he looked down at the beast of a sandwich in front of him, "I ate more than this at royal feasts."

"Oh do tell," Heidi asked, taking a bite of her burger, "I'm curious, for real, I am!"

Geralt told her, in detail about the foods and feasts he had experienced from his own world. Of feasts that would last for days on end, where the wine and ale were never ending and how the platters of foods would seem to refill themselves when they were almost empty.

"Dined with a lord once," Geralt said after his last bite of burger, he would have to get this again, "He had been so grateful to me for killing a pack of wild boars that wrecked havoc on his lands, took all 10 boars, roasted them and we feasted for three days and nights, when it was all over and done with, couldn't look at a boar without wanting to throw up."

"Geez," Heidi said as leaned on her elbows, "I heard that in ancient times, royalty would hold feasts and serve whole cows and pigs and birds by the hundreds, how do they do it?"

"I don't know, the perks of being royal and rich, right, you don't have to worry about the damage these feasts have on your wallets and supplies because of the people below them who tend to the supply," Geralt said, looking down at his empty plate, "I told you, I could eat this with no problem, hmm, I'm still hungry too," he eyed Heidi's half eaten burger with interest.

"Excuse me," Heidi hailed down their server and smiled sweetly, "Another ale for my friend and half a chocolate cake, please," she looked over to Geralt and said, "You're not eating my food."

She did let him eat the rest of her fries and the last bite of her burger, so in the end Geralt did eat her food. They enjoyed the cake in comfortable silence, Heidi paid and they left the diner. It was nearing dark by the time they got to the house and Heidi made a off handed comment about going to check on something, leaving Geralt alone.

He sat on the bed in the guestroom-well, Heidi said it was his room for the time being, looking at the mirror. The charm Heidi had placed on his eyes had worn off during the ride home and it left him looking at himself, Geralt of Rivia, Witcher, killer of beasts, the White Wolf. A man who was not where he was suppose to be, a man quite possibly lost to everyone in his world. There could be the off chance that Ciri could possibly find a way to him and take him back but, what if they already tried that out, attempted it and it hadn't work. The very real possibility of him being in this strange world always lingered in the back of his mind. He was a patient man, he could and would wait for something to happen but how long would it be before something did happen?

He told Heidi he would adapt to this world, and at first, he thought it would be a hard process but found himself merging into this world easily. Lights, TV, indoor plumbing, no threats to his life and one perk he hadn't anticipated, people, humans were interested in him, if the server at that place they had eaten at was an indicator. He could get used to this place, to this world and that could be a dangerous thing.

He stood and walked over to the mirror and touched his wolf medallion. It hummed constantly in this place, a place full of magic. Magic used to wash dishes, or fold sheets or even chop food, gentle magic with no malice behind it, but it had a homely feel it to it. He slept soundly, woke up in peace and had zero worries and fear. He could get used to this place.

Geralt grabbed the chain of his medallion and was going to pull it off but then stopped. If he could get used to this place, the threat of him not wanting to leave could be very real. Perhaps it was best he kept this on, to remind himself that he truly wasn't part of this world, even if it welcomed him warmly.

He cursed softly to himself and looked out the window, just in time to see Heidi and her small frame, making her way into the woods. With his sharp vision he could see that she was had a bag across her shoulder and was carrying a basket. Now why could she be going into those woods, alone?

Geralt watched her slip deeper in the woods and decided that she would be fine, perhaps she would tell him what she was doing or, perhaps not. It wasn't his business anyways. He went downstairs, went into the room with the large TV and sat down to watch another episode of that _Star Trek: Voyager_

He really could get used to this place.

TBC..

* * *

To the Trash heap I go!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, enjoy!

* * *

_Fallem Stars On Barren Lands_

_Chapter 5_

_It's Only A Dream_

* * *

"There are many worlds and spaces," Cirilla looked outside the window, tapping her chin, "I wouldn't even know where to start or where to end, Yennefer, and infinite amount of worlds and spaces," she closed her eyes, "If he is even still alive, that is."

Ash fell gently from the sky, blanketing the city in a soft bed of the grey ash. The earthquakes had simmered but the ash still fell from the sky, even though it had been nearly a year since the mountain collapsed and erupted. A year since the sun shined down on The Continent, a year since there had been warmth. If it wasn't for the help of druids, mages, sorceresses and other magical beings, plant life would have been gone long ago, due to the ash and the winter cold that now blanketed the land.

Cirilla looked over to Yennerfer and said, in a soft voice, "Besides, there is a kingdom that needs to be ran and I cannot leave it, during this time, has any mage or sorceress attempt to stop the mountain?"

"The area that the mountain lies, the magic, though it has snapped, is still there and still dangerous," Yennefer said, recalling the story of a mage that went to stop the ash but instead, was found near the base of the mountain pass, mangled beyond recognition, "Any use of magic there will most likely set off another reaction that, from what I see now, we will not be prepared for."

"Has Triss been able to find a translator," Yennefer shook her head at the question, "How goes her work?"

"She's been at it for months," Yennefer sat close to where Cirilla stood, looking out the window as well, "Nothing, she might have something if we could get the help of the elves."

Cirilla winced at that statement, after the ash started to fall, people began pointing the finger at anything anyone. The Eternal Fire was angry, the gods were angry, who could be blamed for this. Humans were quick to look to the elves, or what was left of them. The elves, facing another genocide fled, all of them, even those that had integrated with humans. The half elves, the ones that tried to stay, at first soon became the target of hate and no matter how many decrees or laws any leader had put out. It had become a common sight to see the bodies of half elves in alleyways, floating upstream in the ash choked rivers, or hanging from trees. When news about the death of a small half-elf child began the spread, the half elves fled too, going to where the full blooded elves went.

Where they went no one knew for sure. Some say they left the world, others claim they went to the erupted mountain.

"Yes, perhaps they could help us, but we would have to find them," Cirilla said, closing the curtains to the window, "But for now, we must deal with the here and now, the demand for magical folk from land owners, it's putting a strain on how many we have now and I'm certain the schools of magic can't keep up with the demand, something will have to give."

Yennefer stood and walked over to Cirilla and said, "I will go look for the elves, perhaps they can aid us-"

"No, you can't," Cirillia said it so quickly, it startled them both, "You can't leave, Yennefer, you're one of our strongest sorceresses, this year's crops won't be as bountiful if you're not here to help it grow."

"Cirilla-" Yennefer started.

"And, where would you even begin to look for the elves, they could be so far away," Cirilla looked to Yennefer, "And-you can't leave me, Yennefer, I need you, I've lost Geralt and now you speak about looking for the elves, what if I lose you too!"

"Cirilla," Yennefer walked over to the woman and hugged her, "I have to do this, for us, if there's anyway to stop the ash from falling, if there's anyway to-" she kept the last past in the air, "I have to find it. I shouldn't have opened that book."

"It's not your fault, Yennefer, you didn't know what would have happened," Cirilla said, looking at the sorceress, "No one could have…guessed that all of this-"

"Let me try to fix my mistakes, Cirilla," Yennefer pleaded, "Let me try to do right by everyone, by Geralt, even if he may not be alive, I can do right by him this way, I'll leave after the last of the harvest is bought in, I swear, when the first snow falls, I will leave and try to return before planting starts up."

Cirilla hugged Yennefer back and said, "Okay, we should be fine during the cold, Yennefer, you can go look for the elves, to find us some help."

"Thank you."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Alright, you old bastard," Geralt said, backing out the chicken coop as the old rooster chased after him, "I'm just-shit, fine, I'll go!"

He closed the big door to the coop that was shaped exactly like the house and then walked out the enclosure, blowing feathers off his shoulders. Heidi had been right, the old rooster was downright dangerous and wasn't affected by his signs, in fact, the signs made the rooster angrier.

"Told you," Heidi said from where she sat on a wooden fence, "Cranky old fart!"

"You ought to kill him, pluck him clean and cook him, chicken does sound good," Geralt said, making his way over to the woman, still pulling feather out of his hair.

"He'll be too tough to cook, might have to stew him," Heidi said as she plucked a feather from behind Geralt's ear, "And does chicken sound good? Actually it does, ever had fried chicken?"

"No, but now I'm interested," Geralt said, looking inside the empty barn, "Where are the other animals, I've been here all of three weeks, haven't seen hide or hair of them, you weren't lying to me when you said you had other animals."

"No, I told you, they roam," Heidi held her hand out and summoned a small paper bag, "you just have to call them," she opened the bag and revealed the contents to Geralt, "sugar cubes, they all love them, even the testy llama."

Geralt waited until after Heidi shook the small bag in the air to ask, "So, what is a llama?"

"You'll see," Heidi said, pointing to the field that led into the woods, "Oh look, here come the horses, the rest should be here soon."

Geralt turned and watched as three horses came trotting out the woods, their dark manes whipping in the air as they galloped over to them. There was a mare, a stallion and a foal, perhaps several months old, all of them black, save for the foal, that had white specks dotted along it's body. All three of them seemed to, sparkle in the sunlight, their coats glimmering as they ran, he had never seen horses sparkle. They were tall, thin things, not bred for work but most likely for riding because they made quick stride over to the two, stopping short when they saw Geralt. They pawed at the ground, nervously, looking over to Heidi and then to Geralt and then to the paper bag in Heidi's hand.

"Here you go, Geralt, the way to a horse's heart is through it's stomach, only one sugar cube," Heidi said, as Geralt opened the bag again and shook it.

"I know how to handle horses," Geralt said, taking slow steps over to the three, "Watch."

He took out a lump of sugar and held it in the palm of his hand, aiming for the stallion that stood in front of the mare and foal, "I got something sweet and tasty, come here, buddy."

The stallion took a half step back, but the offer of sugar was too tempting. He slowly made his way over to the man, sniffed his face, as if checking for any danger and then licked the cube right out of his hand. Geralt ran his hand over the horse's nose and said, "You liked that, you become friends with me, I'll let you have seconds."

The stallion ears flickered at the incentive and looked over to Heidi who had her arms crossed, looking at the horse.

"Really?! You too, first the cat and now you?!" Heidi sighed as the stallion rested his head on Geralt's shoulder, "None of you are loyal!"

Seeing the stallion at ease with Geralt had the mare and foal go over to him as well to get a sweet treat. The mare let Geralt pet her nose but was skittish about the foal getting a nose pet. The foal took it all in stride and pranced over to Heidi, gave her an affectionate head butt in the stomach, demanding ear scratches.

"Can never say no to you," Heidi said, as she gave into the horse's demands, "You're growing up into a pretty mare, I bet those-" she stopped talking and said, "I bet you're going to be the envy of all the horses in the area!"

The foal nickered and then pranced over to its mother and father. The stallion pulled away from Geralt and then led the other two into the barn.

"They're stunning horses," Geralt walked over to Heidi who wasn't looking at him but out in the field, "Where'd you get them from."

"Here and there," she said absent mindlessly as a smile formed on her face, "Uh oh."

"What-" Geralt turned just as the bag of sugar was snatched from his hand and came face to face with the weirdest creature he had ever seen.

It stood tall and proud, on four stubby legs, covered in thick, wooly fur of white and brown. It had large black eyes that looked smugly at Geralt and had a mouth that only it's mother would kiss. In said mouth was the bag of sugar cubes. The creature chewed up the bag quickly and then walked around Geralt, as if searching for more treats.

"That's the llama, her name is Llama," Heidi said as the llama headbutted Geralt in the rear, as if displeased it couldn't find any more sweets.

"Llama the…llama," Geralt let out a noise as the llama pushed at him again, "you're right, testing little thing."

"Yup," Heidi said as a small heard of goats and sheep made their way over as well, along with- "Is..is that a dog?!"

Among the small goats and sheep trotted a dog, with black fur and a curled tail. It broke off from the group and made a beeline to Geralt, barking, tail wagging to the nines. It launched itself at the man and Geralt caught the dog, earning a face full of dog kisses. Heidi walked over to the excited dog and the still Geralt, saying, "It sure likes you, I guess it can stay," she gave the dog a head scratch earning herself a lick, "I don't know how Meow is going to take it, we should name it Bark."

"You're not naming it, that's an awful name," Geralt said, earning a look from Heidi, "You named the llama Llama, what are the horses names?"

"Horse 1, Horse 2 and Baby Horse," It was Geralt's turn to give Heidi a look, "What?"

"Awful names, no wonder why they took charge of this place," Geralt looked down at the dog and said, "I'll name it, Dandelion, reminds me of one."

"And you talk about my names!" Heidi said as Geralt let the dog down, "What should you name the horses then."

"The stallion looks like a good Roach to me," Heidi sighed, "The foal, a little on the wild side, but determined, I'll name her Cirilla, and the mare, she.."

Geralt paused and looked over to where the horses stood, eating fresh hay, "She looks like a Yennefer."

Heidi was silent, so silent that Geralt turned to look at her with questioning eyes, "You said that name, when were trying to wake up, Yennefer, was she someone you left behind."

"Aye," the man said, walking over to Heidi and resting against the fence, "She was there, when what happened to me happened, I pushed her out to safety, she's a strong woman, I know she made it."

Heidi hopped off the fence and said, "But she doesn't know that you made it, or that you're in another place, another time, another world."

"She's like a dog with a bone," Geralt said, "If she's looking for me, she'll find me."

He at least hoped she would find him.

"I hope they find you," Heidi said and then turned to the dog, "Dandelion, you stink, you need a bath, go on over to Llama, you both can get a bath."

Dandelion barked and then trotted into the barn, Heidi turned to Geralt and said, "Well, animal keeper, they await, I'll get started on the chicken,"

"Coop's that way," Geralt said, earning a hand gesture from Heidi.

"The rooster lives!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Where does it all go?" Heidi finally asked Geralt as he at the last piece of chicken, "You just..and I just.." she shook her head, "You eat for three people."

"Witcher's use up a lot of energy," Geralt said as he grabbed Heidi's plate to finish her meal, "I need plenty of food."

"I shouldn't be surprised anymore, but I am," the empty plates joined the washing pots and pan and Heidi said, "It's Friday night, you know what that means!"

"No, I don't," Geralt said, earning a hiss from Heidi.

"Well, you will!" Heidi said getting up and going over to the counter to pick up a glass dish, "Brownies and movie night, since I've skipped the last two weeks, we can start right, you can pick out the movie, anything goes, consider this another introduction to earth culture."

Heidi ushered Geralt to the couch, where she had blankets and pillows ready for them. She turned the lights down low, turned the TV on and switched to streaming saying, "Anything that pops out, we'll watch!"

"That one," Geralt said, pointing to a picture of a man holding a bloodied knife, "Seems interesting."

"Bloody Sunday Murders," Heidi said, wincing, "Well, you're…you're the picker here," she turned the movie on, pulled a blanket on her lap and settled beside Geralt, "Ugh…."

She couldn't even eat her brownies so Geralt ate them for her, instead she buried her head in his arm, with each violent scene, whimpering in fear. She turned to look at the screen just in time to see the killer raise a scythe and cut off a person's head.

She screamed. Geralt merely ate another brownie slice and said, "Weak…" shaking his head at the screen.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Wait a minute, this doesn't make sense, so….they use this car to go back in time to help his parents get together?" Geralt looked at Heidi who nodded her head, "That's impossible."

"Yeah, it isn't possible, because it's a movie and it's fake!"

"And how are they going back to the future if they're going to the past?"

"Ugh!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Animals can't talk…"

"I'm so through with you!"

"Who thought a talking pig named Babe would be a good movie."

"…I don't like you right now."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"This one isn't even scary," Geralt said as he felt Heidi's head on his arm, "It's about-" he turned to look at Heidi, only to find her with her eyes closed, sleeping soundly. He looked over at the clock on the wall. It was past 2 In the morning.

He turned the TV off with the device Heidi taught him to use, got up and picked Heidi up with ease. She let out a noise in her sleep, turning her head slightly but then went still. He carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, laying her in bed and pulling the covers up around her. She turned in her sleep, with a sigh, burying her head in the pillows. Geralt walked out her room and closed the door behind him and made his way to his own room, where Meow lay on his pillow, curled up in a ball and Dandelion lay at the foot of his bed, chasing rabbits in his dream, it seemed. Geralt stripped off his clothes tossed in the laundry basket and climbed in bed, picking Meow up and placing him by the dog. When he was settled in the bed he thought about several things, like most nights. He thought about Heidi and this new world. He thought about the world he came from and if he would return to it. Why him? Why was he placed in this position?

He lay there looking up at the ceiling for a long time, before finally falling asleep. Most times, his dreams depicted Yennefer, the mountain, Cirilla, the worried faces of the people close to him, wondering if he was fine.

Most times,he had those dreams, tonight, was not one of those times. He had dreamed he was standing in an open field with red flowers that reached up to his hips, the sun shining down him brightly, the heat making the smell from the flowers perfume the air. It was like, being back in the fields of Velen, but this wasn't Velen, it was different, he could taste it in the air, this place wasn't home, but he didn't-

"Where is the big White Wolf?! Is he coming for you!?" Geralt turned his head and watched as a child jumped out from within the flower jungle, looking up at him with big eyes. The child couldn't have been no more than four, with a big smile on their face and curly brown locks framing that framed that innocent face. They were dressed in white, and the pockets of the clothes they wore were full of red flowers.

"Are you the big White Wolf?" The child asked, tilting their head at Geralt. "Are you?"

"I've been called that, many different times," Geralt said crouching in front of the child, who wrinkled their nose at them, shaking the head, "I'm not the big White Wolf?"

"No, you're not," the child said, before launching at Geralt, "You're Papa!"

"Am I?" Geralt asked, looking down at the child in his arms, "I'm Papa?" This dream was getting too wild for him, but it was just a dream, he could play along with it.

"Yes! But you can be the White Wolf too!" The child said, leaning in and whispering in Geralt's ear, "We have to find the hare, let's go find the hare!"

"Where is the hare?" Geralt asked, looking at the child's serious face.

"In the flowers," the child said, "We have to find them!"

"Then let's go find the hare," Geralt said, carrying the child into the thick wildflowers, "do you hear the hare?"

The child cupped their ears for a moment and then said, "I think so, Papa, I hear the hare singing."

"Falling stars in barren lands," Geralt could hear someone singing and carried the child to the singing person, "Falling stars in barren lands...um...what else...?"

Geralt moved the wildflowers to the side to see another child sitting on crushed wildflowers, making a flower crown, with the red flowers humming the song. The child stop singing and turned to Geralt, their eyes getting big, "PAPA!"

Geralt caught the other child with each and let them kiss his cheek and put the flower crown on his head. All three of them looked up in the sky to watch a falling star fly across the flowers and land in the middle.

"Let's go catch the fallen star papa!" The children begged together, "There's always treasure with a fallen star!"

"Let's go get the treasure then," Geralt said, carrying both children through the wildflowers, "What do you hope the treasure is?"

"Candy," one child said, making the other nod their head, "Oh, ice cream."

"What do you want the treasure to be Papa?" One child asked, as Geralt walked.

"I don't know," Geralt said, looking down at the two children, "I have everything I want here, in my arms."

"No you don't!" One child laughed, as they got closer to the fallen star, "Let's go get it, let's go get your treasure."

They walked and walked until they made it to the fallen star but instead of a fallen star, a person lay in the grass, curled up in a ball. Geralt walked over to the person, crouched down and turned them over, saying in a soft voice, "Treasure?"

"Papa's treasure is here!" The two children perched themselves by the person who slowly sat up in Geralt's arms, "It's Papa's Treasure."

"Geralt?" the person asked, confused, "What are you-" Geralt pressed a finger to their lips and said, in a soft voice, "It's okay, I'm here now."

He leaned down and kissed the person, waking up as he did. He laid in the bed, keeping his eyes close, that dream, what in the hell, why did that dream happen?

"Oh no! I overslept and the swarm is here!" Geralt opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling, hearing Heidi's voice, "Oh no, the brownie mess is still on the table!"

Geralt sat up in the bed, looking over to Dandelion and Meow, who looked back at him with interest, "That was an interesting dream, a very interesting dream, what do you suppose it means?"

"Meow," Meow began to lick himself clean and Dandelion jumped off the bed, stretched and left the room to go into the bathroom, just as Heidi came in, her eyes big.

"The swarm is here, you, take your time, getting ready," She said, looking over to Geralt, as she put her hair up in a bun, "I'll keep them downstairs, so you can shower in peace, They bought brunch, so, I hope you like quiche."

"Who are the swarm," Geralt asked as Heidi turned to leave, "Should I be concerned?"

"My friends, Geralt, they are the swarm," Heidi smiled at him and then went back to panic mode, "I'll see you soon, get dressed! Oh-"

Heidi held a hand out and pointed to Geralt's face, muttering the conceal charm to his eyes, "There we are, see you soon!"

Heidi rushed out the room, closing the door, leaving Geralt to his thoughts. He rubbed his chin and said, in a soft voice, "Fallen stars, Meow, what does it all mean?"

_"Meow."_

"I suppose you're right, it was only a dream."

TBC...

* * *

To the trash dump!


End file.
